


A Night of Movie Fun

by DemonDeepFried



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blunt the Knives, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, The Hobbit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A movie night with you and Sam. Lots of fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night of Movie Fun

“Got the popcorn?” you checked again, tugging on Sam’s arm to drag his huge form down to slump on the sofa next to you.

With an amused chuckle, he answered you, “Yes, Y/N, I’ve got the popcorn.”

Rolling your eyes at his amusement, you snuggled up closer to him until you were practically in his lap, with his arm encircled around you, wrapping you in his warmth and musky scent of leather and gunpowder. “I was only checking,” you told him, an upward curl to your octave that mirrored a child’s whine explicably. “Popcorn is an uber-important movie night necessity!”

“You know what else is an  _uber-important movie night necessity_?” the hunter asked, looking down at your face with twinkling hazel eyes. “You.”

Smiling at your cheesy boyfriend, you pressed your lips to his in a chaste but loving kiss and murmured into his mouth, “Yeah…but not as important as the actual movie!”

He laughed and released you to fish around the cardboard box you kept permanently stashed in the Impala’s trunk- the one filled to the brim with various DVDs, some of which were stolen and some of which had been bought (because you didn’t  _always_  have to shoplift.)

Leaning back, Sam had clutched in his hand the glossy DVD case of-

“Sam, we are not watching  _Star Wars_ again,” you said firmly, your face dead pan and taking no nonsense.

“But-” he began to protest but you cut him off before he could persuade you _again._

“No!” you snapped, leaning over him to drop the DVD back into the box and retrieving your all-time favourite film- ET. “Real films have awesome-ass music and can make you cry!”

Exhaling and fixing you with a look that said  _‘I do not do crying films. Ever.’_

To which you quirked both eyebrows and retorted with, “Don’t pretend that you didn’t bawl your eyes out last time we watched it, Sam Winchester.”

The hunter narrowed his eyes before snatching the DVD case back and tossing it back into the box. “So what do we watch, then?”

Chewing on your lip, you thought hard before grinning and bursting out with, “The Hobbit!”

Sam’s face visibly changed to one of utter delight. “Hell yeah!” he grinned, reaching down to grab said DVD to shove it straight into the DVD player beneath the small static TV.

Settling back down next to you, Sam wrapped his arm around your body and pulled you closer to him, covering you both in a warm fleece blanket that you liked to keep in the car for nights when you couldn’t find a motel.

He pressed his nose into your hair as the starting credits began to roll up, and you smiled at the small gesture because it reminded you of what he would often tell you: ’ _you always smell like jasmine and pears_ ’. To which you would always chuckle and tell him: ’ _that’s because you’re the one who buys that shower gel!_ ’.

You snuggled in closer to him, basking in his warmth and  _incredible_  scent, and clasped your hand in his, sliding your fingers between his. Yawning, you readied yourself for the inevitable marathon of all the  _Hobbit_  films followed by all the  _Lord of the Rings_.

The overgrown hunter pressed his lips to your head; you smiled warmly and twisted around to capture his lips in a kiss. “Hmm,” you mumbled. “My gorgeous, mammoth-sized hunter.”

Sam chuckled and carded his fingers through your hair, tugging slightly and lifting your head to deepen the kiss. Cutting him short before you could delve any deeper, you warned him, “You know, we can’t do anything in front of Bilbo.”

The two of you burst out laughing and returned to the film. It was already one of your favourite scenes- the dwarves making a mess of Bilbo’s house and the scene where they clean it all up and sing. The song to which you both joined in with.

 _Blunt the knives and bend the forks,_  
 _Smash the bottles and burn the corks,_  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates,  
That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!


End file.
